


[podfic] O Rose, Thou Art Sick

by arkadyevna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Confrontation, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween2019, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, Will Figures It Out, both he and Hannibal deal with the consequences, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofO Rose, Thou Art Sickbyonawingandaswear.Will pieces it together absently as he scrubs clotted cream from a steel mixing bowl. The revelation does not come with panic or revulsion, but with a breathy 'oh,' of quiet resignation, and Will knows he is going to die.





	[podfic] O Rose, Thou Art Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Rose, Thou Art Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809343) by [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/pseuds/onawingandaswear). 

> Recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2019 for the prompts 'dark', 'bone' and 'blood'. onawingandaswear is fantastic, please check them out!!
> 
> For those of you who were wondering - yes, Kess and I had a little mini challenge running this Pod_O_Ween between the two of us. I was asked to record two things under 2k. It was hard. This was one of them. Enjoy!

** **

**Original:** [O Rose, Thou Art Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809343) by onawingandaswear. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:**Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

**Rating:**Not Rated

**Warnings: **Major Character Death

**Music:** [Kol Nidrei Op. 47](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjeIkz7QIGI) by Max Bruch, recorded by Jacqueline du Pré, Daniel Barenboim and the Israel Philharmonic Orchestra.

**Length:** 00:15:18

**MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sbn8j7v40t39chu/%5BHNBL%5D_O_Rose%2C_Thou_Art_Sick.mp3/file) : **16.1 MB**

Recorded for [Pod_O_Ween](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) 2019.


End file.
